Meow
by SetaSouji-Lover
Summary: Um dia, Nanako se virou para mim e perguntou: "Onii-chan, por que você ama tanto os gatos?". É... boa pergunta. Por que será?


Um dia, Nanako se virou para mim e perguntou: "Onii-chan, por que você ama tanto os gatos?"

É... boa pergunta. Por que será?

O monótono dia estava passando rápido. As aulas haviam se encerrado há algumas horas quando o grisalho finalmente pôde sair da construção de ensino. Não que ele quisesse ter ficado lá por tanto tempo, não, era só que ele fora obrigado.

O Professor Marooka havia encarnado em si naquele dia e tudo que podia fazer era não estressá-lo.

Suspirava enquanto caminhava pelas ruas quase desertas de Inaba - não que fossem muito movimentadas de dia, mas, de noite, eram praticamente um deserto. Com um saque rápido do celular do bolso da calça escolar que usava, abriu o dito com rapidez e olhou em seu visor cintilante: eram quase oito da noite... Isso explicava a escuridão que estava agora.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Queria poder ter saído com os amigos naquele dia... Ficou a imaginar o rosto de Yosuke, irritado com o professor por tê-lo privado de seu _parceiro_. Riu-se baixo, com a imagem que veio à sua mente; mas não durou muito, já que algo passou por seus pés, retirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Hmm...? - olhou para baixo, procurando o que havia se esfregado em uma das suas pernas, pelo meio delas - Oh... - exclamou, quando percebeu o pequeno filhote de felino que estava ali.

"_Prrrr_", ronronava o pequeno.

Um sorriso brotou dos lábios do grisalho.

Amava gatos. Nunca entendeu o porquê, mas sempre amou.

- Olá, amiguinho. - e agachou-se, estendendo a mão para o pequeno filhote que agora estava à sua frente, clamando por atenção - Se perdeu de seus donos? - perguntou, como se esperasse uma resposta.

"_Meoow..._", o pequeno gato respondeu. O sorriso no rosto de Souji apenas se duplicou de tamanho. "_Prrrr_", e voltou a ronronar, alto.

- Se quiser, eu posso lhe levar para casa e te dar algo para comer, quer? - e, com um leve afago na pequena cabeça do filhote, disse. Não esperou resposta, desta vez, já que pegou o minúsculo animal em mãos e puxou-o para si, colocando-o ao peito, segurando-o firme. - Aposto que Nanako-chan irá amar você. - e riu-se novamente, mais baixo agora, após receber uma leve lambida no polegar; acariciou novamente o bichano e pôs-se a andar novamente.

Não estava longe de casa quando achou o animalzinho que ainda levava consigo, portanto não tardou a chegar à mesma. Abriu a porta rapidamente, com apenas uma das mãos e adentrou.

- Cheguei. - ditou, fechando a porta atrás de si e retirando os sapatos em seguida, para ser recebido por um sorriso alarmante e uma voz tão bem-conhecida.

- Ah... - a menina, que estava sentada sobre a almofada posta no chão e até agora prestando atenção no programa favorito de Perguntas e Respostas, pareceu surpresa ao ouvir a voz do mais velho - Bem-Vindo de volta, Onii-cha- - ela teria terminado sua frase tão rotineira se não tivesse visualizado a pequena bolinha de pelos que Souji segurava. Ela então se levantou rapidamente e pôs-se a correr o curto espaço que havia da sala até a porta de entrada - O quê é? - perguntou, curiosa, esticando o pescoço para ver se conseguia identificar o quê o tão mais alto primo levava consigo.

- Um gatinho. - e, respondendo a pergunta da menina, Souji estendeu o animalzinho para que ela pudesse ver direito. A bolinha branca então se desfez e ficou ligeiramente maior, ao se esticar nos braços do humano - O encontrei em Samegawa e, como não acho que tenha dono, trouxe-o para cá. - e riu, divertindo-se com o rosto de felicidade que a menina à sua frente fez.

- P-Posso pegá-lo? - perguntou então, a pequena. Os olhos brilhosos e as mãos nervosas que já se aproximavam do animalzinho branco fez com que Souji risse mais uma vez - Por favor? - e praticamente cantarolou a última palavra.

- Claro. Só tome cuidado para não machucá-lo. - e falando tal, o grisalho entregou o gatinho às mãos pouco trêmulas da menina, que praticamente agarrou o bichano e o levou até seu peito, apertando-o um pouco.

- Haaai~!

Já deviam ser quase dez horas da noite quando o programa que ambos Nanako e Souji assistiam acabou. A televisão ainda estava ligada, apesar de que ninguém mais prestasse atenção em si, naquele momento.

O pequeno gatinho que fora socorrido pelo mais velho há poucas horas ainda estava ali presente, sobre o colo do citado anteriormente.

- Nee... - Nanako, após um surto de riso com seu primo sobre alguma bobeira que este falou, perguntou, aparentemente ansiosa, enquanto fitava fixadamente o filhote que adormecido estava - Onii-chan...

- Sim? - Souji passou a prestar atenção na menina. Já havia cessado o riso há algum tempo, mas ainda se recompunha do mesmo.

- Por que você ama tanto gatos? - ela perguntou, curiosa. Seus olhos ainda não haviam saído da figura inocente do filhotinho ao colo do mais velho ali e, agora, uma mão furtiva escorria por de baixo da mesa para poder acariciar o pequeno.

- Hmm... Eu não sei. - ponderou por alguns segundos, o mais velho. Já havia se perguntado isso também, podia ser alguma coisa relacionada a algum evento de sua infância que não lembrasse e, por não se lembrar, não podia responder - Talvez porque são dóceis, fofos e independentes... - e pensou mais um pouco, agora apoiado com uma das mãos atrás de si e a outra em seu queixo, pensativo - E talvez porque um dos únicos presentes que meus pais me deram até hoje, que eu gostei, fora um gato... Quando eu tinha três anos. - e riu-se baixo, ao recordar de tal evento bom. Era um dos únicos momentos de sua memória em que seus pais apareciam e nenhum ar de angústia pairava pelo ambiente.

- Sei... - a menina comentou, agora acariciando o felino por de baixo da mesa - Papai nunca me deu um animalzinho de estimação. Ele disse que dá trabalho de mais. - ela suspirou levemente.

- Mas pense assim... - Souji começou, tentando aliviar um pouco o coraçãozinho da menina - Sempre há muitos gatos aqui em Inaba; sempre que você quiser uma companhia, é só ir para Samegawa que há vários por lá. - e ele sorriu, acalmando o ambiente com o ato; a menina repetiu tal, animando-se.

- Verdade. - e ela riu baixinho, fechando os olhos. Puxou a mão que acariciava o bichano para de volta de seu corpo e pousou-a em seu próprio colo - Mas ainda sim não é a mesma coisa que ter um gato.

- Por que não pede pro Dojima deixar você ficar com esse?

- Será que ele deixaria? - a menina então alargou o sorriso, com a esperança de tal.

- E por que não pergunta? Afinal de contas ele acabou de chegar.

A maçaneta então girou e a porta abriu. Dojima apareceu dali, um pouco cambaleante pela exaustão de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Nanako levantou-se e, antes mesmo do homem terminar de avisar sua chegada, a menina já estava em seus braços.

- Nee, nee, Otoo-san, posso ter um gatinho? - o homem nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar, e a garota já continuou - Onii-chan achou um gatinho _lindo_ às margens de Samegawa e ele não deve ter dono, posso ficar com ele, posso, posso, posso?

Dojima estava atordoado. Mas que diabos? Gato?

O homem então olhou para o citado grisalho que ainda permanecia sentado à beira da mesa de jantar, observando tudo. Olhou um pouco mais para baixo do menino, ao notar um pequeno borrão branco em seu uniforme... Ah sim, agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Gato, é... - ponderou por alguns minutos, evitando olhar a filha nos olhos: se o fizesse, seria uma luta injusta. A fofura de sua filha Versus Seus pensamentos racionais... Mas não adiantou, acabou cedendo - Certo, mas... Contanto que cuide dele. Eu não vou mover uma palha... A ração vai ter que ser na conta daquele moleque ali, já que quem arranjou a encrenca foi ele.

- Yaay! - a menina gritou, pulando mais ainda em cima de seu pai, quase o derrubando.

Souji sorriu ante a visão.

É, grisalho, parece que, além de ter que gastar uma boa grana com tudo que o gatinho precisar, você agora vai ter que acordar com miados todos os dias...

Mas quem disse que ele iria reclamar? Pelo contrário.

Ele _queria_ isso.


End file.
